


Swetry

by MickyMoriarty



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet, dylmas - Freeform, newtmas - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickyMoriarty/pseuds/MickyMoriarty
Summary: Gdzie Newt kocha swetry, a Thomas je sprzedaje.





	1. bananowy

Thomas był pracownikiem jednego z najlepiej prosperujących zakładów produkujących i rozprowadzających swetry w całej Wielkiej Brytanii, choć on sam statuetki najlepszego pracownika miesiąca nigdy nie dostał. Może to przez to, że pewnego razu, zmęczony imprezą, która miała miejsce dzień wcześniej, zamknął się w kantorku i zdrzemnął na parę godzin. Pech chciał, że jego przełożony, którym był sam Janson Gillen, postanowił, że odwiedzi swojego najgorszego pracownika. Trzymał go tylko ze względu na jego matkę, z którą chodził kiedyś do szkoły i która była jego dawną nastoletnią miłością, przez co był w pewien sposób zobowiązany, a przynajmniej tak się czuł.

Niestety, po tym dniu wynagrodzenie Thomasa znacznie zmalało, ponieważ jego pracodawca postanowił uciąć mu pensję za „niestosowanie się do poleceń oraz odchodzenie ze stanowiska podczas godzin pracy". Dlatego po tym dniu Thommy, bo tak zdrobniale mówili na niego jego przyjaciele, zaczął przysypiać przy kasie, kiedy nie było żadnego klienta, czy też stażysty, który pojawiając się tam, nie miał pojęcia, na co się spisał.

Thomas zjawiał się w pracy punkt ósma, by na dziewiątą mógł otworzyć sklep. Do tego czasu musiał pozamiatać oraz ewentualnie powykładać nowy towar, jeśli był początek nowego tygodnia. Chłopak jeszcze przed zatrudnieniem się tam uwielbiał swetry i kochał oglądać ślicznych i uroczych chłopców w nich. Jednak kilka dni po otrzymaniu posady, kompletnie znienawidził te puszyste części garderoby wykonane z wełny.

Tego dnia chłopak zjawił się w pracy o ósmej trzydzieści, pół godziny przed planowanym otwarciem sklepu i modlił się, by do tego czasu mógł pozamiatać oraz przebrać manekiny, ponieważ wchodziła nowa jesienna kolekcja. Widząc pudła z nowymi swetrami, westchnął ciężko i zabrał się do pracy.

Pół godziny później, kiedy manekiny stojące na wystawie sklepowej, były już odziane w swetry w kolorach, które pasowały do kampanii jesiennej - złotego, malachitowego, miodowego oraz cynamonowego, pomieszczenia w sklepie zostały pozamiatane, a towar wyłożony na półki, Thomas otworzył drzwi na oścież, wpuszczając klientów, którzy czekali pod sklepem. Tego typu kolejki były codziennością, tylko że tłum był większy wraz z nowymi dostawami lub kolekcjami.

Wówczas w tabunie klientów znajdowały się starsze panie po sześćdziesiątce, które z powodu dużej ilości wolnego czasu nie miały co robić, dlatego przychodziły, by pooglądać swetry i nacieszyć oko. Rzadko jednak coś kupowały, ponieważ ceny w owym sklepie były kosmicznie, w związku z tym, na jak bardzo szeroką skalę butik był znany. Jednak tego dnia, oprócz emerytek do sklepu wszedł wysoki, umięśniony brunet. Ubrany był w czarny garnitur i białą koszulę. Na nogach miał czarne, skórzane buty oraz białe skarpetki, a w ręce dzierżył teczkę, która wykonana była z tego samego materiału, co obuwie. Pewnym krokiem podszedł do Thomasa, który stał przy kasie, obserwując sklep. Co prawda wiedział, że sklep posiadał monitoring, a przed ekranem komputera siedział członek ochrony, obserwując, czy wszystko dobrze, ale im szybciej zobaczy, tym szybciej zareaguje, a może przez złapanie potencjalnego złodzieja, dostanie podwyżkę, albo chociażby premię, ponieważ parę groszy więcej naprawdę by mu się przydało.

\- Dzień Dobry - przywitał się blondyn. - Czy są te bananowe swetry z wystawy? - spytał dźwięcznie, uśmiechając się. Pracownik sklepu odwzajemnił uśmiech i kiwnął głową, po czym zaprowadził mężczyznę do jednego z regałów, pytając o rozmiar. - XL.

Odpowiedział mężczyzna, lustrując spojrzeniem Thomasa. Ten widząc to, zarumienił się niczym pięciolatka i podał mu jeden ze swetrów.

\- Ten powinien pasować - stwierdził. Mężczyzna skinął w odpowiedzi i udał się do przymierzalni, a Thomas wzdychając ciężko, powrócił na miejsce obok kasy, widząc, że zniecierpliwione klientki tworzą sporą kolejkę.

Kiedy Thomas obsłużył wszystkich, przez co tłok zrobił się mniejszy, z garderoby wyszedł mężczyzna od bananowego swetra, poprawiając kołnierzyk swojej koszuli. Z ust Thommy'ego wydostało się ciche westchnięcie, przez co jedna z ekspedientek parsknęła, oburzona jego zachowaniem. Brunet spojrzał na nią i już miał się odezwać, ale kiedy zobaczył jej srogi wyraz twarzy, zrezygnował i powrócił do kasowania jej swetrów, które były w szarawych kolorach, ale po kobiecie, która patrzy się na każdego, jakby ta osoba przejechała jego kota, nie można spodziewać się niczego innego.

Gdy schował jej nowy zakup do papierowej torby, życząc miłego dnia, kobieta odeszła zrezygnowana, choć jej wyraz twarzy dawał do zrozumienia, że chciałaby jakoś skomentować jego zachowanie, przed Thomasem stanął blondyn od bananowego swetra.

\- Miałeś rację, że będzie pasował - zagadał, kiedy Thommy kasował sweter. Ekspedient spojrzał na niego. Jego czekoladowe oczy, które przypominały oczy szczeniaczka, wpatrywały się w niego uważnie, a jego ręce łokcie opierały się o blat kasy, podtrzymując głowę.

\- To będzie siedemdziesiąt osiem dolarów - powiedział brunet, biorąc papierową torbę, do której zapakował odzież.

\- Kartą - odpowiedział, wyciągając ze swojej teczki małą, plastikową kartę kredytową i podał ją Thomasowi. - Na przeciągnięcie - dodał, widząc, jak chłopak zastanawia się, co ma z nią zrobić. Brunet jedynie skinął głową i przeciągnął kartę przez terminal.

\- Proszę wpisać pin i zielony, kiedy pojawi się cena - odpowiedział, oddając mężczyźnie kartę, podczas kiedy on wpisywał swój kod. Następnie wziął wydrukowany przez kasę paragon i włożył go do torby, podając klientowi. - Dziękujemy i zapraszamy ponownie.

\- Do widzenia - powiedział i chwyciwszy torbę papierową, wyszedł ze sklepu. Thomas odprowadził go wzrokiem i westchnął cicho. Takich klientów mógłby mieć codziennie...


	2. truskawkowy

Dwa miesiące później, dzień po tym, jak ostatnie sztuki swetrów z kolekcji jesiennej zostały sprzedane w jednym ze sklepów Jasona Gillena jego pracownik - Thomas, pojawił się w pracy punkt ósma, by móc rozłożyć świeży towar z kolekcji zimowej, pozamiatać oraz pomyć podłogi we wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Tego dnia zaczynał się bowiem złoty okres dla właścicieli sklepów z ubraniami oraz początek udręki dla pracowników ów sklepów - okres przedświąteczny. To właśnie wtedy, zaraz po dniu wszystkich świętych, sklepy z odzieżą zostawały zalewane podwójną falą klientów, którzy wybierali prezenty, które wcisną swoim krewnym w boże narodzenie. Czy nie było lepszego prezentu, od tego kiczowatego sweterka dla znienawidzonej ciotki, która uwielbia wciskać nos w nie swoje sprawy? Albo dla wnuczki, by ta nie marzła w szkole?

Thomas od czasu ostatniego spotkania blondwłosego mężczyzny bardzo często o nim myślał. Zastanawiał się, gdzie jest, co robi w życiu i czy kogoś ma. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że rozmyślanie o kimś, kogo widziało się zaledwie raz w życiu i kogo zapewne już nigdy więcej się nie zobaczy, nie ma najmniejszego sensu, jednakże coś go w tym chłopaku intrygowało. Zdawało się, że zarzucił na niego swoją sieć i nie chciał go wypuścić, a Thomasowi jak najbardziej odpowiadała taka sytuacja.

Kiedy nastała godzina dziewiąta, manekiny zostały już poubierane w swetry o kolorach, które miały dominować tej zimy - truskawkowym, bordowym i niebieskofioletowym, towar wyłożony był na półkach, a podłogi przetarte, drzwi sklepowe zostały oficjalnie otwarte i wtoczyło się przez nie kilkanaście starszych pań, ubranych całkiem podobnie do siebie. Za nimi do sklepu wszedł ten sam blondyn, co parę miesięcy wcześniej. Miał na sobie białą koszulę, której kołnierzyk wystawał spod długiego, czarnego płaszcza, ciemnobrązowe spodnie w kant oraz tego samego koloru buty skórzane, które pobłyskiwały wypolerowane. Thomas na jego widok uśmiechnął się, jakby właśnie zobaczył swoją starą miłość i stanął przy kasie tak, jak podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Kiedy obiekt jego zainteresowań spojrzał na niego, obdarowując go jednym z najpiękniejszych uśmiechów, jaki brunet kiedykolwiek widział, jego twarz oblała się delikatnym rumieńcem i spuścił wzrok na swoje długie, szczupłe palce.

\- Przepraszam - zaczepił go mężczyzna, podchodząc do niego. -Gdzie mogę znaleźć te truskawkowe swetry, które ma manekin z wystawy?

Spytał. Thomas spojrzał na jednego z manekinów, po czym mówiąc ciche ,,proszę za mną'' udał się do jednej z półek, na której wyłożone były swetry, o kolorze truskawkowym.

\- Jaki ma pan rozmiar? - spytał Thomas, przekładając swetry z jednej sterty na drugą, by znaleźć rozmiar, który chciał blondyn. Kiedy go znalazł, podał go mężczyźnie, starając się nie spojrzeć na niego, ale kątem oka dostrzegł jego rozbawienie. Po chwili, gdy klient wszedł do przebieralni, Thomas odetchnął z ulgą, układając od nowa ubrania.

\- Przepraszam! - usłyszał krzyk zniecierpliwionej kobiety, która stała przy kasie z kilkoma swetrami. -Długo mam jeszcze na pana czekać?

Brunet jedynie westchnął ciężko, po czym szybkim krokiem podszedł do kasy.

\- Dzień dobry, najmocniej panią przepraszam - powiedział z udawaną uprzejmością i zabrał od niej ubrania, zaczynając je kasować. Ta jedynie wymamrotała coś w odpowiedzi pod nosem, kiedy wyciągała ze swojej skórzanej torebki o kawowym kolorze portfel wykonany z tego samego materiału. - To będzie... Sto czterdzieści pięć dolarów.

Kiedy kobieta szukała w swojej sakiewce karty, którą mogłaby użyć tego dnia, z przebieralni wyszedł blondyn, którego lekko zmierzwione włosy oraz dwa rozpięte guziki koszuli sprawiły, że Thomas nie mógł się na niczym innym skupić, niż na nim. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy klientka wyciągnęła w jego stronę kartę, a nie widząc jego reakcji, zaczęła wymachiwać mu nią przed oczami.

\- Halo, proszę pana! - krzyknęła, przez co Thomas od razu potrząsł głową, jakby właśnie został wybudzony z transu. Blondwłosy anioł jedynie parsknął cicho, stając za kobietą. - Czy byłby pan tak łaskawy i wprowadził tę o to kartę do terminala?

Spytała, po czym zmierzyła go wzrokiem, jakby ten co najmniej przed chwilą zabił jej kota. Brązowooki kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi i nie przejmując się jej spojrzeniem, zabrał jej kartę, po czym przeciągnął nią po terminalu.

\- Proszę wpisać pin i zielony - powiedział, oddając jej kartę, a kiedy ta wpisywała kod, zaczął pakować ubrania do papierowej torby z logiem firmy. Po wydrukowaniu oraz potwierdzenia podał go kobiecie wraz z zakupami, dziękując i zapraszając ponownie. Ta tylko prychnęła w odpowiedzi i wyszła ze sklepu, zamykając za sobą drzwi z trzaskiem.

\- Zawsze tak jest? - spytał blondyn, kładąc na blacie truskawkowy sweter w norweskie wzory. Thomas tylko skinął głową i westchnął w odpowiedzi, kasując towar. - Jestem Newt.

Powiedział nagle, przez co brunet spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, ale i zobowiązany.

\- Thomas - odpowiedział, wyciągając dłoń w stronę mężczyzny i uśmiechając się delikatnie. Jego nowy znajomy odwzajemnił uśmiech, ściskając delikatnie jego dłoń. - To będzie plus cztery cztery dwa zero siedem cztery pięć jeden osiem trzy dwa jeden - dodał po chwili mężczyzna, a jego rozmówca zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany. - To mój numer telefonu. A do zapłaty osiemdziesiąt cztery dolary. - naprostował i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Newt kiwnął głową, po czym ze swojego nesesera wyciągnął kartkę i długopis oraz portfel. Thomas zapisał na papierze swój numer, po czym wziął od mężczyzny odliczoną kwotę. Newt wsadził do swojego nesesera rzeczy, po czym zabierając swoją torbę, uśmiechnął się ostatni raz do Thomasa i wyszedł ze sklepu.


	3. fiołkowy

Zima dla Thomasa skończyła się równie szybko, co wyprzedanie ostatnich sztuk truskawkowej kolekcji. Chłopak musiał jednak przyznać, że w zasadzie zima tego roku dla niego nie istniała, ponieważ mimo mrozu związanego z tą porą roku, on czuł ciepło bijące z jego serca, gdy tylko usłyszał dźwięk telefonu, informujący o nowym smsie lub — co zdarzało się o wiele rzadziej — połączeniu przychodzącym, które wykonywała do niego jego miłość.

O'Brienowi przez końcówkę jesieni i całą kalendarzową zimę udało się poznać stałego klienta sklepu, w którym pracował i musiał przyznać, że blondyn był ucieleśnieniem jego ideałów. Był — a przynajmniej tak wydawało się mężczyźnie — jedną z niewielu osób, w których towarzystwie czuł się swobodnie i — co najważniejsze — czuł się w pełni zaakceptowany, co — ze względu na jego orientację seksualną — rzadko mógł zaznać.

Przyszła wiosna. Ptactwo znów ćwierkało wesoło, na koronach drzew można było dostrzec pąki kwiatowe. Nowa pora roku oznaczała także nową kolekcję, co oznaczało zjawienie się blondyna, który zaprzątał głowę ekspedienta

Thomas zjawił się w sklepie o piątej trzydzieści, aby móc wszystko przygotować. Tym razem towaru było prawie trzy razy więcej niż w poprzedniej kolekcji i Thomas nie do końca rozumiał ten szał sklepowy związany z  
aktualną porą roku.

Kiedy swetry zostały już poukładane na półkach kolorystycznie lub też zawieszone na wieszakach, a manekiny stały na sklepowej wystawie odziane w tak zwane „perły kolekcji”, szatyn mógł nareszcie otworzyć sklep i wpuścić pierwszych klientów do środka. Wiedział, że tego dnia ruch będzie niesamowity, między innymi przez gapiów, którzy przychodzili tam, by jedynie nacieszyć wzrok swetrami, które nigdy nie znajdą się w ich szafach.

W południe, a dokładnie godzinę przed jego przerwą obiadową, na którą miał się wybrać do pobliższego baru, w którym Rita — jedna z kucharek — robiła najlepsze gofry, jakie Thomas kiedykolwiek jadł, w salonie zjawił się wyczekiwany gość.

Newt ubrany był — jak zawsze, gdy pojawiał się na premierze nowej kolekcji — w granatowe spodnie od garnituru, białą koszulę, której dwa guziki były rozpięte, czarny płaszcz oraz tego samego koloru skórzane buty.

Podszedł do lady, przy której stał ekspedient, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Dzień dobry. Jak tam wiosna? — spytał, opierając ręce o blat.

— Dopiero się zaczęła — odparł O'Brien, rumieniąc się. Wiedział, że podczas pracy powinien ograniczyć swoje kontakty z klientami do minimum, ponieważ zdaniem jego pracodawcy, dłuższa rozmowa z którymkolwiek z kupujących była zwykłym zuchwalstwem, które nie było akceptowalne.

— Chciałbym ten sweter — odpowiedział, spoglądając w stronę wystawy, na której stał manekin ubrany w sweter w kolorze fiołkowym. — Czy jest on może w moim rozmiarze?

Ciemnowłosy kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, po czym podszedł do jednej z półek, na której leżały swetry z wystawy.

— Rozmiar XL, proszę. — Oczy Newta, gdy tylko pojął, że chłopak pamięta jego rozmiar, zrobiły się większe, na co jego towarzysz wyraźnie się speszył, rozumiejąc, o co mężczyźnie chodzi.

— To... — zaczął po chwili milczenia jasnowłosy, przedłużając ostatnią samogłoskę, wycofując się w stronę przymierzalni. — Pójdę przymierzyć.

Gdy Newt wyszedł z przymierzalni, Thomas akurat kończył kasować ostatnią klientkę przed przerwą obiadową.

— Paragonik i zapraszam ponownie — powiedział, wkładając do torby kobiety wydruk, a następnie przysunął ją w jej stronę. Ta jedynie kiwnęła głowa w odpowiedzi i z uśmiechem wyszła ze sklepu.

Blondwłosy podszedł do sklepowej lady, kładąc na niej sweter i uśmiechnął się w stronę ekspedienta.

— Znajdziesz może chwilę czasu dla mnie? — spytał nagle, kiedy Thomas kasował produkt.

— W zasadzie, zaraz zaczyna się moja przerwa obiadowa, więc jeśli chcesz, mogę zabrać cię na najlepsze gofry na świecie — odpowiedział szatyn, na co blondyn się uśmiechnął. 

— Znakomicie. Nie mogę się doczekać.

— I jak? — spytał Thomas, gdy kończyli już jeść gofry.  
Sangster spojrzał na chłopaka, milcząc, po czym zbliżył swoje wargi do jego, łącząc je w delikatnym i niepewnym pocałunku. — Och, chyba to nasza pierwsza randka — wyszeptał ciemnowłosy, przerywając pocałunek.

— I nie ostatnia — zapewnił go jego towarzysz, na nowo łącząc ich usta.


End file.
